One, Two, Three - Go
by HuntedthisNight
Summary: Brian O'Conner wasn't entirely sure what to make of the tiny Asian woman. Kagome Higurashi. He has never heard her name before, even when working for the FBI, but this enigmatic little woman is something. Dominic trusts her. But Brian is finding his confidence rattling - a sinking suspicion that she is hiding something... dangerous. FAST & FURIOUS X INUYASHA. SETTING FAST 5.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get requests, I do **_NOT_** do canon pairings in crossovers so suggestions of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru either in review or PM will be **_ignored_**.

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**Tokyo, 2000**

The squeal of tires, a sound that was nearly deafening as it filled the underground parking lot was almost successful in drowning out the wild cheering that followed as another car skipped around the thick pillar of concrete. But unlike the first vehicle; a BWM the color of freshly spilt cream, an off white coloration streaked along the sides by azure coloring, the ash tinted Toyota Supra with a coal black hood slipped around the pillar without sliding past the orange markers that indicated the very edge of the circuit. Tires skidding the back end of the vehicle slipped dangerously wide so that the rear light on the right hand side nudged against one of those markers. But didn't knock it over.

The race was still on.

If anything the near miss only caused the crowd to howl with delight. One group, women that were barely clad and young men that were garbed typically in loose fitting undone suits, happened to be particularly loud. Asian every single one of them and there was big money passing hands as bets were changed even in the middle of the race itself with these new turn of events. The bet holder was a young man with hair the color of a plum, the dark strands dyed to a deep violet, and pulled into a ponytail that was very much akin to how the samurai of old would have worn their hair except for the bangs that had been allowed free to frame sharp angular features. Underneath the open collar of this guy's shirt one could see the vibrant tattoo of what appeared to be a roaring dragon crawling down the right-hand side of the chest.

Not that anyone cared as the unmistakable stench of burnt rubber filled the air. Nor could that matter did the crowd care for the smell however amplified it was in the tight quarters. Regardless of how this was the last race of the night and within less than an hour everyone would be on their way, back to their normal lives. These were people that knew skill when they saw it and indeed the driver of the heavier than typical vehicle had just missed wiping out and skidding past the markers by a combination of simple luck and hard won skills. Mostly the later though.

Lips quirking with wary amusement at the thought, Dominic Toretto turned to his companion. "You're right..."

* * *

**San Francisco, 2006**

"You sure this is the place?"

The doubt was painfully obvious in Mia's voice and Brian agreed as he considered the narrow alleyway that ran between two large buildings. This wasn't exactly the sort of place that he had been expecting the elder Toretto to demand that they come to. They were supposed to be getting the "hell out of Dodge" for lack of a better term and the Hispanic seemed to think that there was no better time to go for a sight seeing tour through China Town than now. It had taken some navigation, making Brian wonder if the older man was trying to get himself recaptured, before they had ended up here.

Here. In front of a small Sushi takeout store that had most definitely seen better days. With Dominic trying to get a giant, the guy made the other look small, of a man understand what he was saying. It seemed that the Hispanic would have better luck speaking with a wall for the bald tattooed man was ignoring Toretto with all the passive calmness that Brian had seen the British Royal Guards display. Answering no questions and treating Dominic as if the other man didn't exist. Brian could see that the Hispanic was quickly losing his temper and took a step forward to intervene. If the giant was ignoring them, those people who filled the alley tending to their own minor shops weren't. They were watching with rapt attention to see what would happen.

"He doesn't speak English."

The voice, it sounded as if the speaker was seconds from laughing, jerked Brian's head upwards. And up. Past the sign to the balcony that overlooked the small alley. There, almost leaning against the rusted railing, was a small Asian woman that was dressed in what seemed to be nothing more than a simple bathrobe the cloth pulled tight around her slender frame. Damp hair was plastered against the woman's skull and the draping tendrils of coal black tresses only served in amplifying the delicate roundness of her features and a pair of eyes that really couldn't be considered normal for Asian people. The blue eyes were alight with the same amusement that pulled at lush lips.

The broad shouldered Hispanic stepped back so he could see the woman. "And so you're enjoying the 'show'?"

"I always enjoy you making a fool of yourself, Dominic." The smirk widened as the Asian woman's unusually tinted eyes flicked away from Dominic to consider Mia and then himself. "Karera wa mugaidesu, Shin [They are harmless, Shin]. Doa o kayotte sorera o kika sete [Let them through the door]."

* * *

Short chapter yes.

NOTE: I will be changing some years around, a bit.

**F&F TIMELINE **The Fast and the Furious 2 Fast 2 Furious Fast & Furious Fast Five Fast & Furious 6 The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Fast & Furious 7 (to be released July 2014)


	2. Chapter 2

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

_*I wanna know your name*_

"So what do **_you_** want **_my_** help for again?"

The voice, tainted with a slight accent which professed the Americas had not been home at one point in time, tugged at her concentration. Even with the door to the washroom partially closed, it almost felt as if the other woman happened to be standing in the same room as Mia herself. She had that sort of presence, one that could be commanding bordering on outright arrogant at times which bespoke of hard-sought after confidence. It definitely went with her personality. Mia couldn't remember what it was that caused the seemingly law-obeying woman to have such a mannerism but the other female possessed a take no guff and give no quarter method of doing things.

Such personalities appealed to Dominic... why else had he been so caught up with Leticia Ortiz for so many years.

Mia decided to ignore the annoyance in the other older woman's voice, "but you can make it happen?"

A sharp clipped laugh. "Admit it, Mia, you wouldn't be here if you weren't desperate."

"You know that's..."

The rest of his sentence died as the washroom door crashed open with a bang. Oh. Well. Beneath tangled tresses of midnight black hair a pair of azure blue eyes met her gaze for a moment, before sweeping to where Brian stood beside the window. There's a coolness to the eyes that Mia once remembered lit easily with amusement with the antics of other individuals. Or maybe it was the fact that they had been sitting in the other woman's apartment while she had been getting showered and changed that added the harsh edge to her gaze. The woman herself was garbed in a beige blouse and black jeans. It only amplified the fact that she was small and slender, barely 5'2'' if she was lucky, but with a lithe muscling underneath light skin which professed that this was no weak gal. Or meek for that matter.

The other woman paused, dropping the towel that she had been using to dry her hair on the chair, "now explain this again?"

Mia splayed her hands more to placate than any other reason. "If it's money..."

There was a soft hum as the small Asian woman considered her. They had been friends once and still kept in touch. She sat through the scrutiny... if she wanted this idea to go through properly she was going to need her help. "The money isn't an issue. But I don't like working with **_cops_**."

A grimace tugged at Mia's features as she was aware of Brian straightening. This was the first time Brian had encountered the Asian woman and his surprise was obvious in the curiosity of blue eyes as the former police officer considered the other woman. "Just how much did Letty **_tell_** you?"

"Enough." A pause as the woman returned Brian's stare before she looked away, a smirk touching at lips in blatant dismissal. "To know that this guy was part of your brother's crew even, Mia."

"But Brian..."

"Don't," the head shook, "the guys know my feelings and Han's on police... they're corrupt, no better than dogs in Japan... and yet you're asking us to work with a cop, who **_betrayed_** your trust, as if he is just another gringo. You got a hell of a nerve, Toretto."

It took Mia a moment to realize that the comment wasn't addressed to herself but rather to the broad shouldered man that was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped before him. Her brother, himself having stripped out of the prison orange just the day before, had remained quiet since they had found this small apartment located ironically overtop of a takeout Sushi restaurant. The "delivery boy", if one wanted to call the tattooed bald headed man that, wouldn't have let them anywhere near the steps that led to this small apartment had the Asian woman not called down from the open window no more than an hour ago.

"Trust me," Dominic Toretto stirred lifting his gaze, "I wouldn't be asking this of you at any other time. But you're the only one who knows where Seoul-Oh is."

"... and how to get a known fugitive out of the United States, right Dominic?" The Asian woman gestured towards Brian and Mia in a collective sweeping motion that was something of a mocking bow, "real brilliant move there children, let's cause a federal penitentiary bus to crash in the middle of the highway."

Mia didn't question how the Asian woman knew of that information for it had been on the news all morning. And there was the fact that the woman happened to have "ears everywhere", something attributed to whose daughter she happened to be even if Mia could not remember the older woman herself ever getting strictly involved in the criminal aspect of this world. More on the fringes. Watching, observing. Giving assistance where needed but always making sure that there was little to actually tie her to a crime. Like her cousin, Han Seoul-Oh, Kagome Higurashi was a chameleon... an individual gifted with a magnetic personality and easy going charm that meant either of the Japanese born cousins could blend in amongst the crowds; regardless of where they were.

Dimly Mia was aware of Brian stepping forwards, "come on guys, she's not going to help."

"Don't talk inu [dog / insult used akin to 'pig' for police in Americas], unless someone says you can speak."

"Kagome," there's a hint of a warning in her brother's voice as Dominic pushed himself from the bed, "are you going to help or just insult, Brian? He **_was_** a cop, he **_isn't_** anymore."

The silence is heavy with tension and for a moment Mia is pretty certain that despite the old friendship that the Asian woman is going to have them chucked out the door. She's eyeing her brother as if half expecting the older Toretto to suddenly grow horns and a tail delicate features, which make the woman look younger than Mia herself though she's roughly Dominic's age, twisted into a frustrated scowl. If it was any other time Mia might have laughed as she came to the conclusion that not much has changed since she last laid eyes on Kagome, she's still temperamental and in a way bossy. But there's something Dominic is betting on. The woman's fierce loyalty to friends and family.

A moment later though the scowl morphs into a mischievous smirk, "ever been to Rio de Janeiro, Dom?"

* * *

Short chapter yes.

**NOTE:** Kagome is in her 30s, about Dominic's age - later 30s near as I figure. Yes, Kagome has some ties with criminals - outside of Dom and the gang - Mia indicates it's because of who she is related to [father specifically]. For those that don't know Han Seoul-Oh was a business partner in FF: Tokyo Drift with a guy who had connections to or even was yakuza.

**NOTE:** This is set just before Fast Five


End file.
